Night of the Arrancar
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ichigo and his friends succeeded in defeating Aizen. However as he and Rukia work on their relationship, they soon learn of a new foe. How will the Soul Society deal with this terrible threat? Ichi/Ruki!


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Night of the Arrancar

Starring:

Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and many more!

Pairings: Ichi/Ruki, Kiyone/OC, Hitsu/Hina, Uryu/Orihime

**Everything from different series except the Self-InsertOC belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mutiny Part 1

The peaceful town of Karakura Town was bustling with people preparing for the celebration of New Year's, which was two days away. Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki along with his father and his sisters, Karin and Yuzu were heading towards Ichigo's school. Yuzu notice Ichigo looked a little down. Especially after the Winter War last year he, along with his friends and the other Soul Reapers were barely able to defeat the traitor Aizen and rescue Orihime.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Yuzu asked, concerned about her brother.

"I'm alright, Yuzu," the boy replied, "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Had a rough night? I noticed you haven't been sleeping well."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Yuzu smiled and turned around to notice that Karin and their father were far ahead. She called out to Ichigo to catch up to them.

As Yuzu left his side, Ichigo looked up at the sky. He was glad that he rescued Orihime and defeat Aizen. But, now he wonders...

...what will happen next?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society- Later that Evening

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One year," Ichigo said to himself as he stood outside the Thirteenth Division Building.

"It has flown by really quick, hasn't it Ichigo?" Renji asked.

Ichigo nodded.

The one thing he was thinking about is after the Winter War. Peace has been restored to the Soul Society. Orihime was safe and was back home with them. But the only thing that made him uneasy was...

...how did Aizen survive?

Sure enough, Aizen was down, but before the final blow could be dealt with, Gin Ichimaru, former captain of Squad 3 now traitor had appeared right in front of Aizen. Ichigo watched as he whisked Aizen away.

Ichigo remembered the words Aizen spoke before Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers were blown away by Aizen's _kido._

"_He who hesitates is lost. We shall meet again, in the near future."_

Ichigo sighed.

"We had the window of opportunity for us to take Aizen down," Ichigo said darkly, "...and we let him get away."

Renji stared at his friend.

Ichigo got up suddenly and walked towards the Thirteenth Division Building.

"Are you going to see Rukia, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Yeah I am, I'll see you later, Renji."

Renji nodded as he grabbed his cell phone and ran off towards his division, smiling wickedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki walked into her office in the Thirteenth Division. She started to grab a book and started to read. She started to grab a book and started to read. It was a book about many positions that people can use during sex. There was one position she wanted to do. She was hoping she could do it. If he agreed to it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Rukia," the voice said behind the door.

Rukia smiled and opened the door, revealing Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Strawberry!" Rukia squealed.

"Don't call me that, Midget!"

Rukia smiled, "Want to sit down on the bed, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at her confused, "Why the bed?"

"Why not?"

"Hmmm..."

Ichigo decided to sit on the bed. Rukia smiled as she sat next to him causing him to blush.

"What's on your mind, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"W-well, I was wondering if you want to go see Orihime tomorrow? After that you and I can...go out somewhere?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled for a bit. She looked at the book she was reading about the position and smiled. Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Rukia? What are you doing?" he asked, nervously.

"I would love to go with you, Ichigo," Rukia said, seductively, "but, I might need a little persuasion."

"Go see Orihime? Or afterwards?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"The latter part. The going out with you part," Rukia said as her Soul Reaper Uniform slowly came off her body and landed on the floor.

Ichigo realized what she meant when the two close the gap between their mouths.

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! Unknown Transmission Intercepted! Stand-by!**

* * *

"**Hello?"**

"**It's me."**

"**Master! How are you?"**

"**I've been better. Tell me, how are the destructions of Karakura Town and the Soul Society going? Did Aizen get the King's Key?"**

"**We...failed, Master."**

"**WHAT?! YOU FAILED! EXPLAIN!"**

"**We were able to trap Four Captains in Las Noches, leaving the Soul Society very weak with at least half of their strength. Somehow, the four escaped Las Noches and assisted in defeating our forces. Lord Aizen survived."**

"**Hmmm...Aizen has failed me for the last time! First, he failed to kill his Vice-Captain and her childhood friend. He failed to kill that Soul Reaper that invaded the Soul Society not once, but twice! He lost three of my favorite Espada Arrancar! He failed to make that girl join us and now failed to destroy Karakura Town and the Soul Society! And he LIVES?! This is unacceptable!"**

"**Sir, you don't mean that..."**

"**Yes, it's time that I make my return!"**

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION!

* * *

**Chapter 1: END Read and review!**  
**


End file.
